lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 528
Report #528 Skillset: Harmony Skill: Akhlum Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Apr 2011 Furies' Decision: Proc rate increased. Problem: Currently, the spirit mantra Akhlum has little to no use, even though the mantra is the Tahtetso's "primary" elemental mantra. Akhlum grants the user a chance to give a chill effect when being attacked, with our unique bonus of having a greater chance to fire requiring us to stand in a watery location. This is an effect that the Tahtetso can not control, and it is not balanced compared to the use that Harmony Akhchu grants to the Shofangi. We Tahtetso have no method of taking advance of or pressing the effect of chill as a passive and so I would like to submit the following changes 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Akhlum provides a certain resistance against afflictions curable by liniment (including burns). I suggest a 5% shrugging rate normally, which increases to 15% on water for Celestians. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Akhlum provides a certain resistance against afflictions curable by cleanse/scrubbing. I suggest a 5% shrugging rate normally, which increases to 15% ONLY for slickness on water for Celestians. The rate for all other afflictions (sap, ectoplasm, mucous) stays at 5% always. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Akhlum reduces equilibrium/balance recovery times for cleansing/scrubbing by 10% normally and by 30% for Celestians on water. Player Comments: ---on 12/19 @ 00:42 writes: What's the current proc rate on it anyway? And is this going to be 30% per form, or per hit in the form? ---on 1/25 @ 21:55 writes: Something to keep in mind is that entanglement-avoidance can be useful to both Shofangi and Tahtetso, even at a lower chance to fire, while Tahtetso can make use of freezing (synergy with Aquas) when there's nothing a Shofangi can really do with the ability to freeze. That said, though, I support solution 1 if it's a 30% chance to fire on each form, rather than on each individual strike within a form, and the chance to fire can possibly be increased to compensate for this (~25/50%?). For comparison, a 15% chance to fire per action, on a three-action form comes out to a 38.5% chance of firing, while with a 30% chance, it comes out to a 65.7% chance (slightly lower than double 38.5%, if still rather high). ---on 2/9 @ 17:14 writes: My main concern with this is adding another affliction/effect on a kata form that already has several afflictions/effects. 30% just seems a tad high to me, even if that's only the chance per form and not per hit. ---on 3/30 @ 02:55 writes: Considering this could also be used in conjunction with double Mactans poison, it would make it quite possible for the monk to freeze their target in a single form strike and even with shrugging, make it quite possible to keep them that way. ---on 4/1 @ 14:58 writes: While sticking with the originally presented problem, which I believe is valid (anyone able to put up enough of an offense to hit you fast enough to actually suffer from the aura is pretty unlikely to have any problem with being periodically chilled), I'll suggest new solutions shortly. ---on 4/1 @ 15:14 writes: New solutions up. ---on 4/3 @ 00:43 writes: I don't really like any of the new solutions. If I had to pick one, I'd go with solution 3 (as it doesn't involve even more shrugging being added to the game) but I'm personally suggest something like 5/15 cold DMP or something. ---on 4/4 @ 16:40 writes: The thing I dislike about all the proposed solutions is the increased effectiveness for Celestians on Water without any similar mention for Serens. ---on 4/4 @ 19:37 writes: The 'entanglement-avoidance' that Senna mentioned above is Akhchu, another of the 'meta' mantras (3x wood as compared to 3x water for Akhlum), which is more effective for Serenwilders in forest terrain. To Iytha: 5 dmp standard dmp might be a tad low if all it does is increase dmp. Also, I think a fire resistance would be more fitting, Akhlum being a pure water mantra. ---on 4/6 @ 23:53 writes: Any of the above solutions would be fine but I think the terrain requirement is unnecessary. Akhchu (the Serenwilde equivalent) only requires ties with the Moonhart Mother regardless of location or terrain. As long as the harmony monk has ties to the Pool of Stars, it should give the boost. ---on 4/7 @ 17:06 writes: I didn't test extensively as a Shofangi (just a few dozen times or so), but I remember the chance for the protection of Akhchu to fire was very noticeably lower outside of forest terrain. ---on 4/21 @ 22:25 writes: I agree with Iasmos that the largest part that I dislike about this report is the increased effectiveness for Celestians on Water, it seems... odd. I'm also not fond of solution 2 (just like the report to make cleanse have a chance to fail, it seems that giving a shrugging rate to these afflictions is not advised). I can see solution 3, at 10% flat. ---on 4/22 @ 10:20 writes: Xenthos, I already explained the part with Celestians. There is a mantra (3x wood) that works better for Serens in forest and there is THIS mantra here (3x water) that is currently working better for Celestians on Water, already (just with a different effect). ---on 4/24 @ 22:47 writes: I had misread your comment as 'working better in forest terrain' meaning that it would work for anyone better if they were in that forest terrain-- the AB itself says something entirely different, of course, which clarifies the matter!